


love in wonderland

by LizzyKitty



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Cheshire Cat - Freeform, F/M, Wonderland, alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as Alice grow up so did her thoughts and feelings for a certain cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in wonderland

Alice sat there staring at the river after her first time to wonderland and through the looking glass. She started to come back more. She learned her way around expertly and found herself visiting every chance she got. She had even become good friends with everyone especially with the Cheshire Cat. He had done everything he could for her and helped her play pranks on so many Wonderlanders and Alice couldn't be more happy.

Sadly, the Red Queen had taken an interest in Alice after her eighteenth birthday and started treating Alice like her pet. Making it so Alice hadn’t seen the Cheshire Cat in what felt like months.  
This is where I bring you dear reader.  
Alice had gotten a rare moment away from the castle. She sat by the river dreaming and no matter what the Cheshire Cat found his way into her thoughts.

“Excuse me miss but are you looking for someone?” A voice said from behind her but when she looked she saw no one. Alice sighed and looked back at the river  
“No not quite, I'm more so looking for my cat.” 

“Is he a clever cat?” 

“Oh yes, quite clever.”

“Is he handsome?”

“Well he's a cat but I do imagine he would be quite the charmer if he were a man.” Alice said smiling at the water when a foot that looked like it was standing on the water appeared.   
Another one on its toe behind the first foot then started to form. Alice followed the foot up to a leg and stared at the body as it started to appear. At first, the legs were clad in khakis that were rolled up to the middle of his shins, then appeared a pair of suspenders that hung off his pants like he was too lazy to put them over the dress shirt that he was wearing and to top it off: the black vest.   
He had short silver hair that came down just a little past his ears and deep blue eyes. He had cat ears on top of his head with a tail curling up behind him.  
“Hello Alice. Miss me?” the Cheshire cat purred.  
“Ches, what happened to you?” Alice asked shocked and moved back a little.   
“Do you not like it? I did it just for you.” Cheshire Cat said looking a little hurt and pissed.  
“For me?” Alice asked.   
In one fell swoop the Cheshire Cat was on top of Alice and had pinned her hands up next to her head. “Yes Alice, for you because you're all I ever think about. The way you smile, your laugh, and the way you understand me. Alice, I love you.” Cheshire Cat said leaning down closer to Alice.  
She could almost feel his nose touching hers “I... “ Alice stopped what she was saying.  
“Fine Alice, don’t say anything. Let your actions speak for you.” The Cheshire Cat said leaning down close enough that she could feel his lips scrape hers with every word.   
He stared at Alice for what felt like an eternity and just when he went to pull away was when Alice grabbed the back of his head to bring herself up to meet his lips. Alice stayed locked in a heated kiss until she felt like she couldn't breath. Alice pulled away and looked into his bright blue smiling eyes.   
“I love you too.” Alice said laying back down on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been wanting to write an Alice story for a while and i have always loved the Cheshire cat i hope you enjoyed it as much as i have writing it


End file.
